A Series Of Highly Fortunate Events
by monkeyshoe
Summary: Rose, Klaun, and Moony are very fortunate children, their parents, who they hated very much, have died and they have left all their belongings to the children. Sadly, the children’s uncle has to take care of them so they have to find a way to get them out
1. A Highly Fortunate Event

A Series Of Highly Fortunate Events

CHAPTER 1

A Very Fortunate Event

If you were looking for a story about three sweet, honest and unlucky children, who get into unfortunate mishaps a story that had a sad ending, you picked the wrong story.

Rose, Klaun and Moony were three children who acted sweet in public, but were actually selfish and money grubbing. They lived in a mansion owned by their parents. Their parents were awfully pushy and protective of their children, they didn't let them go into some rooms, and the children hated that.

Rose, the eldest, was fourteen. She was of normal length for a girl her age and had long black hair. Sometimes she wore a small blue ribbon to keep her hair out of her eyes, so she could concentrate while she is inventing things. Rose loved to invent, though they were all for sinister purposes. For example, she would use her pully to grab the cookie jar, which her parents had put on a high shelf.

Klaun, the middle child, was twelve and he was going to be 13 soon. He had a passion for reading, he loved the works of Arthur Conan Doyle and J.R.R. Tolkien, but he also read horror novels. He often used his cleverness to help Rose make here sinister inventions.

Moony, the youngest, was but one year old and already as sinister an evil as her siblings. She loved to bite things usually the family dog on the tail, but also she loved to bite her parents's shoes so they couldn't be used anymore.

One day, the children were out playing on the beach, Rose welding a bunch of rocks together to make a slingshot to fire rocks, not just into the sea, but also at cars that passed her bedroom window. Klaun was reading up on the slingshot theory and Moony was biting rocks into pieces.

A small vehicle pulled up beside the beach and the children cocked their heads up to see. It must have been a taxi, because when a person walked out and closed the door, the ca sped off. The figure was slightly fat and had a top hat on. The children recognised him immediately.

"Hello, Mr. Doe." They said as he walked up to them.

"Hello, children," said Mr. Doe. "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you."

"What is it?" asked Klaun, curious.

"Children, your parents were murdered by people who broke into your house a few hours ago. I'm horribly sorry."

The children just stood there, dumbstruck. Their parents, the people who reared them throughout their entire lives, were dead.

They were never happier in their entire lives.

"Also," Mr. Doe continued, "They left a will."

"What did it say?" Rose asked, shedding a tear of happiness.

"Well, children," Mr. Doe swallowed. "They left everything they owned to the three of you."

At that split second, the three children stood still. "Mr. Doe," said Klaun. "Could we be left alone for a while?"

"Of course. I'll be at your house. Come when you feel ready."

The children waited till Mr. Doe was gone, made sure no-one was around, the shouted a great big –

"WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	2. The Will

CHAPTER 2

The Will

When they finished celebrating, the three orphans walked to their house, smiling ear to ear. When they arrived at their mansion, though, they put frowns on and cried some fake tears. They opened the door. Mr. Doe was inside.

"Ah, children. I see you came." Duh, the children thought. "Would it be alright if I used your father's office to speak to you about the will?"

"It'd be alright." Said Klaun, still crying fake tears.

Mr. Doe brought the children upstairs and to a small door, it was their father's office, he used it to type editorials and articles for the newspaper he worked for. Mr. Doe brought out some keys. "Your father trusted me with his keys before he died. He was right to do so." He opened the door and let the children in,

The orphans sat in the three chairs in front of their father's desk. They could see some littered about papers and the old typewriter he used. Mr. Doe sat down behind the desk and brought out another piece of paper. "This is your parent's will." He said. "It contains but one paragraph." He began reading –

"_We, the Mauldiere couple, being of sound minds hereby bequeath all our worldly possessions to our dear children Rose, Klaun, and Moony. Including our vast fortune of 50,000 dollars. But they can only get this money when Rose comes of age, until then, the money will be kept in a safe in the Parliville Bank. The bank has our records so when Rose comes of age they can go in and get the money. Until then…"_

Mr. Doe stopped reading. He turned the page over, and over again. "I'm sorry children, but there's no more left, I forgot to bring the second page."

"But that wasn't a lot, how could that be just one page?" asked Rose.

"One pale?" asked Moony, meaning to say "One page?"

"Yes, it was written by your mother, she always wrote in huge letters. I'll go to my house to collect the second page, will you be alright on your own?"

"Yes, Mr. Doe." Said Rose and Klaun in unison.

"Bes, Flister Moe." Said Moony.

Mr. Doe walked out and drove to his house. Klaun, Rose and Moony looked at each other and jumped for joy.

"I can't believe it! We have the whole house all to ourselves!" cried Rose.

"We can go into the rooms we weren't allowed in before!" yelled Klaun.

"Yabblehoo!" Moony shouted, meaning "Hooray!"

"Alright, settle down." Said Rose. "Listen, we can't get our parent's money until I become 18, and that's another 4 years, since we own the house now, we're going to have to pay the bills!"

"Not actually," said Klaun. "Mr. Doe left without his notebook. It says here that the bills will be paid with the money in the bank."

"What, but 4 years, with the bills, that'll take away a lot of the money!"

"Yes, but we'll still be left with a few ten thousand dollars," said Klaun. "Plus it says here Mr. Doe will help us with the bills every once in the while. And we can bring the bills down a bit by not using the phone and TV so much."

"But I'm a fourteen year old GIRL!" Said Rose. "I can't live without the phone!"

"Well, I'm a twelve year old male, I can't live without television. Besides, for the first few months, we'll be too busy looking at rooms we weren't allowed in before to worry about those."

"Hmm. Good point." Rose looked outside the door. "Just think, all those rooms, Dad's secret garden in the back yard, Mom's relaxing room, the basement…"

"We have a basement?" asked Klaun.

"Well, every house has one of those, right? And more and more and more. We can get cookie jars off the shelves with ease. We can buy and buy and buy without anyone telling us we're spending too much because we have 50 grand in the bank. No one giving us any rules or any rubbish like that. We're going to be free. Free, I tell you!" Rose looked back at her siblings. "Klaun, you can read all night! Moony, you can bite anything and everything (except our stuff), and I can invent all day long."

Klaun and Moony looked at her puzzled.

"And we also get to not go to school anymore." She finished off. Klaun and Moony smiled. They were going to have the time of their lives.

There came a knock at the door. "Children, could you let me in? I have the second page of the will!"


	3. An Uncle!

CHAPTER 3

An Uncle?!

The children opened the front door and let Mr. Doe in. "Thank you children," he said. "I have the second page. It says…" Mr. Doe stopped. "Oh, I forgot my manners. Children, would it be alright if I used your father's office room again?"

"Yes! Of course!" said the children, excited about what the will said.

"Alright." Mr. Doe walked up to the office again and sat behind the desk yet again. The children sat down, Rose still holding Moony.

"Children, the will says…"

_Our children must be cared after and the bills must be paid by their closest living relative until Rose comes of age._

"Closest living relative?" asked Rose.

"Yes, the relative that lives closest to you must look after you. Did you think you were going to live here on your own?"

"Who's taking care of us?" asked Klaun.

"Why, your uncle," said Mr. Doe. "Count Alof. He just lives down the road a bit, near the city."

"I don't think that's what 'closest living relative' is supposed to mean. And we never heard of ever having an uncle" said Klaun.

"Well I'm sorry children, but he's already been called and can't wait to meet you. He hasn't seen any of you since Rose was a little baby. He's going to be so happy." Mr. Doe put the two pages of the will in his coat pocket. "Alright, pack your bags children, it's time to go."

"What?" said the children. "Where?"

"To your uncle's house of course."

"But we still want to live here! We love this place!" said Klaun.

"Well, how about this then, you move in to Count Alof's house, and if you want to come back to your own house, you can go back and Alof can move in with you."

"No." screamed Moony. "No, no, no no, NOOOOO!"

"Um… agreed?" said her siblings.

"Alright. Alright. You can stay here. Your uncle can move in here and live with you and look after you and pay the bills."

"But your notebook says that the money for the bills will be paid from the bank." said Klaun.

"You've been reading it? Anyway, I wrote that note before I read the second page of the will. Now, will you be alright till I get Count Alof over here?"

After that long conversation with Mr. Doe, the orphans were too tired to look at the rooms they had been banned from before their parents died. So they sat in the TV room watching a movie for an hour or so. When the movie ended, there came a knock at the door. They sat straight and went to answer it. Mr. Doe was there. "Hello, children. Your uncle is here." He moved over and revealed a long, thin man dressed in black. He had white hair with a big bald spot on the head. His chin was pointed and his face wrinkly and pointed. He was a complete stranger.

"Hello, children. Oh, Rose, I hadn't seen you since you were a tiny baby. Klaun, I heard so much about you. And you must be Moony!"

"No, I'm Klaun."

"Horribly sorry. This little baby must be Moony, and this boy must be Klaun. Oh, you're all so sweet. I know I'm going to have a wonderful time with you all."

The children thought they were going to be sick. "Well, you all must take me on a short tour of the place, then we can have some dinner, and I'm sure you're all tired, so you can go to bed afterwards."

Vomit.

"So, Mr. Doe, I'm sure you must get to work now. I hope you have a nice day."

Vomit. Spew.

After Mr. Doe left, Alof clapped his hands together and said, "Right! Let's get going!"

Vomit. Spew. Ralph.


	4. The Dinner Club

CHAPTER FOUR

The Dinner Club

Sick to death of him already, the children took Count Alof on a short tour of the house, saying he can use the guest room to use as his bedroom. To be safe, they only showed the rooms they knew already. They disguised their hatred of the decision to have someone take care of them. They wanted to be able to live all by themselves, to put stuff on the floor and not be told to clean it up. To listen to music and play it louder than they used to be allowed to. Worst of all, they still had to go to school. After the tour, Count Alof made a dinner of cabbage and Brussels sprouts stew. The Children ate every last bite of it and almost threw up.

"Look at us, all here," said Alof. "It's like we're a dinner club. All of us, having dinner, talking about the day that has passed, and what a lovely day it was."

"But didn't our parents die today?" said Klaun, force-feeding himself the disgusting stew.

"That part of the story's behind us now." Said Alof. "Now, what did you do today?"

"We were playing on the beach and we were told our parents died…" began Rose

"I said that story's behind us now!" said Alof, a little angry.

"Well, nothing much else happened. We haven't even been told when the funeral is going to be." Said Klaun.

"Didn't you hear? The murderers took the bodies. We can't have a funeral without the dead bodies!" said Alof.

"But there could be a memorial…"

"For the last time, that part of the story is behind us now! Your parents are dead, granted, but there will be no funeral till the bodies are found. They may never be found. So forget about your parents!" Alof calmed down and drank some water. "How's your stew, kids?"

Klaun, Rose and Moony looked down at their vulgar stew. "Can we have chilli next time?" said Klaun.

After dinner, the children went straight to their room. They all slept in one single room, with two beds and a crib for Moony. They sat on their beds, talking to each other. "That so called uncle of ours is a right pain in the neck." Said Rose. "He's ruining our chance to be free from parental control."

"And he makes the most disgusting food, that stew was sickening, imagine what he's going to do with that chilli tomorrow?"

"Annoying!" said Moony. "Weird!"

"Weird is right," agreed Rose. "Did you see the way he wanted us to forget about our parents?"

"Well, maybe it's best we do forget about them, we hated them, remember?" said Klaun.

"That's true, but he sounded serious, I think he was going to go insane if we mentioned them one more time."

"Alof go away." Said Moony.

"That's it! Moony, you're a genius!" said Rose. "Klaun, we have to get rid of him!"

"But how? We can't be able to do that."

"We can drive him insane. Tomorrow at dinner, we keep saying the same thing over and over again, until he goes mad and runs out of the house!"

"That's not a bad idea!" said Klaun. "And even if it doesn't work, we still have all those rooms we can see for first time!"

At that moment, Count Alof, opened the door. "Children, Mr. Doe just called, he told me your parents banned you from certain rooms, so I'm afraid that while I'm your guardian, you still can't get in. Sorry." He closed the door again.

Klaun looked Rose in the eye. "That plan of yours must work."

The next day the children were watching TV when they heard Alof call "Children! The Dinner Club meeting is now in session!" It was time for dinner. It was also time to see if their plan would work. "Rose, have you decided what we're going to say over and over?"

"Yes, we're having chilli, so we're going to say 'chilli' every few seconds." Said Rose. "If it works, he'll be so annoyed he'll run out of the house, if it doesn't work, than it's back to the drawing board."

They walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Alof came over with stuff that couldn't be chilli. It was brown, like chilli, it looked slightly like chilli, but it sure wasn't chilli.

"Chilli?" asked Moony.

"Yes, chilli." Said Alof. "Like you asked."

"Chilli!" said Moony. "Chili!"

"Chilli." Said her siblings. "Chilli chilli chilli chilli chilli…"

"But this is chilli," said Alof. "Have a taste."

The children tasted it. It tasted of cabbages.

"Cabbage chilli?!" said Klaun.

"Yeah, I made it using…"

"Chilli."

"the cabbage and…"

"Chilli."

"Brussels Sprout stew I made…"

"Chilli."

"Yesterday. What is with your fascination with the word chilli?"

"Chilli. Chilli. Chilli." It went on for the rest of the dinner and for a few days afterwards too. They didn't stop saying chilli. But it didn't make Count Alof go away. In fact it amused him. He started saying chilli along with them. After the fourth day of saying chilli, the children had another meeting.

"Alright, we need a new plan, obviously annoying him won't get him out of our hair." Said Rose.

"It's almost midnight, do we need to think of a plan now?" said Klaun. Moony was already asleep.

"Yes. We need to think of something as soon as possible." She thought. "I know, how about we trick him into thinking he's won a competition, and the prize is a holiday in a country far away!"

"He wouldn't fall for that. He'd try to bring us with him."

"Good point." Rose thought. "I have an idea! Klaun, we're going to the bus station tomorrow!"


	5. Advanced Algebra

CHAPTER FIVE

Advanced Algebra

Rose's new plan was perfect, unfortunately, before they could go to the bus station, they had to go to school, since it was a Monday. Rose & Klaun went to different schools, and Moony had to stay home, because she was only one year old, she couldn't go to school yet. At both schools, they were given a hard time because of the death of their parents. Not that they were made fun of, but they were being annoyed at how people expected them to be sad.

In Klaun's English class, the teacher asked all the children to join in a moment of silence over the death, 60 seconds Klaun dreaded and hated.

In Rose's maths class her teacher offered her some chocolate, saying it will make her feel better.

And when the teachers didn't say a thing about the death of their parents, they still made life hard for them. Klaun hated P.E. because the students and teachers always taunted him for his weakness. Plus, Mr. Redfold, the P.E. teacher, always gave him the hardest stuff to do.

When class started, Mr. Redfold burst into the gym with a frown on his face. "Alright, maggots! Time for class!" He blew his whistle so hard some students were temporarily deaf for a few days after. "Alright! Mauldiere! Come here!"

Klaun walked over to Mr. Redfold. "Alright, you worthless piece of maggot guts!" shouted Mr. Redfold, "Take those geeky glasses off now!" Klaun did so. "Now give 'em to me!" Klaun did so again. "Alright, Maggot, you won't be getting these glasses back until you show some improvement around here, is that clear?!"

John, another student in the class, said, "Mr. Redfold, be nice to him, his parents just died."

Mr. Redfold laughed. "Good for ya, having to deal with his parents being dead will make him stronger, and being stronger makes you a man. But there's still a chance he'll end up failing that and still be the maggot he is now. Alright, Maggot, drop and give me 100!"

Klaun stood there. "No."

"What? I told you to give me 100, mister! Now give me 100!" Mr. Redfold was starting to get angry, well, angrier. He's always angry.

"Did you hear me? I said no. Now give me back my glasses." Klaun stood still and left his feet firmly on the ground.

"What? You're not ordering me Maggot! I'm the one that orders you! Now give me 100!"

"Alright," Klaun said, and he gave Mr. Redfold a kick in the shin. "One." He kicked again. "Two." He kicked again. "Three."

The other boys in the class watched in astonishment as Klaun kicked Mr. Redfold repeated times, and was even more astonished when Mr. Redfold started recoiling in pain. When Klaun finally kicked him the 100th time, he stopped. "One hundred." He said. Mr. Redfold made himself and looked seething angry. He looked Klaun in the eye and said….

"Congratulations, Mauldiere, you proved yourself." He gave Klaun back his glasses. "Class dismissed."

In Rose's Geography class, she was talking to her friend Melanie while the teacher was telling them how mountains were made.

"That maths teacher is a right bore, isn't she?" said Melanie.

"Yeah, she can be a pain sometimes." Said Rose.

"And can you believe that advanced algebra test she gave us last Friday? I'm sure I got an F in it, but I don't give a care. How does it feel to know that your parents are dead?"

"Liberating," said Rose. "But that stupid uncle of ours is holding us back. I was looking forward to living on my own until he came along. I don't even think he's actually our uncle."

"Are you going to be doing anything about it?" asked Melanie.

"Oh, yeah," Rose started cackling evilly. "Klaun and I have the perfect plan to get rid of him, I just hope it works."

"Good luck with it," said Melanie. "It's gonna be so cool living on your own, with no parents holding you back."

"Yeah, I just hope the plan works."

"I'm sure it will. And if it doesn't, just make a new plan, one of those plans are is bound to work."

Rose stayed still. "Yeah, I hope."

"Girls, stop talking." Said the teacher. "Now, mountains are formed in quite a strange way…"


	6. Blindfold Hide & Seek

CHAPTER SIX

Blindfold Hide & Seek

After school, it was time to put their plan into effect. Rose and Klaun started their plan by going to the bus station. "Alright, we're here." Said Rose. "Now we just need to know where the schedule is."

"There it is!" said Klaun, pointing to a poster on the wall. "We just need to find a bus going as far away possible that's going in the next few hours." They started searching, and they found the perfect bus.

"It goes in a few hours to city miles and miles away, it's perfect!" said Klaun. "Now we just have to get Alof over here to get the bus."

So they went back home, and called Count Alof the second they went in. "Count Alof! Moony wants to play a game!"

Count Alof came to the hall from the kitchen. "A game? That sounds nice. What game does she want to play?"

"She wants to play…" said Rose, taking out a blindfold from her pocket. "Blindfold Hide & Seek."

"I can't say I heard of that game." Said Alof. "How do you play it?"

"It's like normal Hide & Seek, only the people hiding have to wear blindfolds, so they can't see the seekers coming near them." Said Klaun.

"Well, that sounds fun!" Said Alof. "Who's going to be hiding?"

"You, Klaun, and Moony." Said Rose. "I'll be looking for you."

"Okay." Alof stood still as Klaun and Rose put the blindfold over his eyes. He waited still as they went to get Moony.

"Alright, Alof," said Rose. "Klaun and Moony will help you get to a hiding place, I'll stay here and count to 100." She whispered, "Go" to Klaun and he walked with Count Alof, out the open front door and on their way to the bus station, without Alof knowing."

"Why, it's very breezy, around the house, isn't it?" said Alof.

"No, we're not inside the house, we're hiding… in the back garden!" said Klaun.

"Ooh, yes. She'll never find us there." Said Alof. "Do you two have you blindfolds with you?"

"Of course!" Klaun lied. "We'll put them on when we're at the hiding place."

"Well the, why don't I put mine off too, till then?"

"NO! You need them on." Klaun hurried Alof over to the bus station. He saw the bus they were looking for. "We're almost there. Alof, just stand there for a while, don't do anything, okay?"

"Alright." Said Alof. Klaun went over to the ticket office and bought one ticket for the bus. Then he went over to Alof and walked him into the bus and sat him down on a chair.

"What's this chair doing here?" said Alof.

"We're in the old shed, there's a nice chair here, now keep quiet, or Rose will find us." Klaun walked backwards, holding Moony, and ran out of the bus, he could still see Alof, sitting happily, with his blindfold on, not knowing about the journey he was about to go on. Even better, Klaun saw Alof falling asleep, which increased their chances of success.

The bus doors closed, and it sped off down the road, Alof on. The plan worked. Alof was gone. Klaun and Moony hurried home, to see Rose at the front door, smiling happily when she saw Klaun nodding. "Did it work?" she asked. "Is he on the bus?"

Klaun smiled happily. "Yes, he's on the bus." Rose jumped for joy. "He's out of our hair! Gone! Finally!" The children danced and celebrated. Count Alof was ona bus heading miles away, so they can now be free to do whatever they want!

They headed off to do the first thing they wanted to do ever since they were told that their parents died, go into the mysterious attic they used to be banned from.


	7. Chapter Seven The End

CHAPTER SEVEN

Chapter Seven (The End)

The attic was the place their parents warned them about the most. They said that if they were ever caught in the attic, they would be grounded for months. Now that they were gone, they can go into the attic without fear. The entrance to the attic was in the ceiling on the top floor, they got a pole and poked the door until it fell open, revealing a set of steps, so they could climb into the attic.

They climbed the ladder and entered the attic; it was dark and covered in cobwebs. Rose lit a candle. It was still dark and covered in cobwebs. There were many shelves filled with jars and glasses. Klaun looked up at one of the jars and saw squirming worms wiggling to and fro inside. It was labelled "woodworms".

"There are woodworms in here!" said Klaun. He picked up the jar. "We better be careful with this jar."

"Why?" said Rose.

"Woodworms eat wood. The house is made of wood, if the worms get out of the jar, they'll destroy the house." He began walking over to a desk, with a chair and started examining the jar. "Interesting. There seems to be small crack on the glass." He looked closer; some of the woodworms were pushing up against the crack, making it bigger. Finally, with one great push, the jar broke, and the woodworms fell out onto the floor. Other jars on the shelves cracked and opened, revealing waves of woodworms jumping to the floor, and then eating it.

The woodworms were everywhere, some moved on downstairs. The floor started to creak. "Get out!" shouted Klaun. "Quick!" The children ran out the door and ran down the stairs. When they reached the hall, they looked up. The woodworms were chewing the stairs to the attic apart. They heard loud creaking from the attic floor. The attic was falling down. They ran outside and reached looked up at the house. The top of the house was moving over to the left. It finally fell off the house and crashed into the field beside it. The top storey of the house fell down into the bottom storey and the house fell apart, leaving only a great big wreck of wood, with woodworms revealing themselves from under it.

Klaun looked up at the wreck that used to be their home. "Oh my God, it's gone."

Rose stared at the pile of wood that she used to live in. "Forever."

Moony glanced at the building she spent almost all her life in. "Buh-bye"

To make things even worse, a taxi pulled up behind them. The children looked behind them. Mr. Doe walked out of the taxi, a startled look in his eyes. "My god, my god, oh my god, children, what happened?"

"The house fell down" Said Moony.

"Yes, I can see that, but HOW?!" Mr. Doe took another look at the children. "Where's Count Alof?" A look of shock went over his face. "Was he in the house when it fell down?"

The children looked at each other. What Mr. Dow didn't know won't hurt him. "Yes. We tried looking for him but we couldn't find anything."

Mr. Doe started looking very angry. "Well, this is just great! Right when I came to tell you about the third page of the will!"

"You said there was 2!" Klaun shouted.

"I was given the third page by the newspaper company your father worked for. They said they found it in his office."

"What does it say?" Rose was becoming angry too.

Mr. Doe started reading from a piece from paper he took from his pocket:

_If at some point somehow the house is destroyed and the guardian is killed in it but the children are fine, they must be put into car. If that happens it must be obvious they tried to kill their guardian. They must either be put into a mental asylum or a prison._

"What? A mental asylum?" said Klaun.

"Prison?" asked Moony.

"Children, get into the car. I'll decide which place you'll go on the way."

"But…"

"GET IN!!" The children reluctantly walked into the car and hoped for the best as Mr. Doe drove them away to their fate. On they way they looked out the back, at the smouldering wreck that was their home. They all hugged and started crying.

THREE WEEKS LATER…

A bus pulled up at the bus station. Count Alof ran out of it and sprinted as fast as he could. He stopped off at the place where the Mauldiere mansion used to be. He stopped when he saw people clearing away a pile of wooden rubble. "What's going on?" he said.

One of the cleaners spotted him. "Oh, hello, did you know anyone who lived here?"

"**I** lived here!" said Alof. "What happened?"

"The place fell down, it did. Woodworms, it was."

"What happened to the children there?"

"Went to a mental asylum they did, gone mad, Mister Doe said."

"Where is Mr. Doe?" Alof was panicking.

"Moved away a couple of weeks ago, he did, couldn't keep up with all that was happening, he couldn't."

Alof stood there, shocked at all that had happened in the past weeks, he looked at the rubble. He had no place to go, he had sold his house before he moved in to the mansion. There was only one thing to do. He went back to the bus station and bought a ticket to a bus that was going to another city, far, far, away.

He sat on the bus, happy. He brought out some water and said, "Here's to my new life!" He drank happily and smiled the rest of the journey.

THE END.


End file.
